Mike Finally Gets Rachel
by THE BEST WRITER OF ALL-TIME
Summary: After months of working at pearson and hardman mike finally gets with rachel


**I do not own the TV show Suits so please don't sue me. Enjoy.**

Mike Ross just got out of a meeting with his bosses Harvey Specter, Jessica Pearson, and Louis Litt, all three of them were on his back about the incident in the break room that morning the coffee machine basically imploded in itself then exploded all over the walls and 13 associates, since he was the last one to use the coffee machine they think that he was just trying to pull a childish prank in a place that immaturity is frowned upon about 100X more than being on a 5 case losing streak. So now he just wanted to get away and spend some time with his new girlfriend Rachel Zane. At first Rachel didn't like the idea of people dating within the office but after Mike had saved her job she was pretty open to the idea. Even though the two had only been dating for 2 months they were already very intimate, they had already had sex in her office 20 times and also basically had sex almost every night now that they got a new apartment together in the building that they were looking at when Mike had to investigate the newly renovated buildings old carpet that was in his clients apartment.

So Mike was on his way down to Rachel's office to see what they were going to do tonight, then he noticed that there was no one around and then he looked at Rachel and was already getting horny, hot, and hard just by the thought that he might get to fuck Rachel right then and there. So he walked into the office and she said that she had a 30 minute break coming up and she asked him if he wanted to go with her and naturally he agreed to go. Then Mike asked Rachel, "do you want to fuck right here, right here?" She told him "go make sure that the building is empty and there is no one in here 'cause if anyone sees us we will undoubtedly get fired and possibly sued." So Mike wen to go check the building and it was clear so he went up to her office and told her that the firm is empty and they have about 40 minutes to fuck before anyone comes back from lunch.

So Mike came back and told Rachel that everyone was gone and she went at the speed of light towards Mike's pants, she got them off and saw the huge bulge in his boxers. She pulled down as hard as she could on his boxers and then took off her clothes and went straight for his throbbing member and taking in his entire 10 inch dick into her mouth and throat. Her head was bobbing back and forth as fast as she possibly can. Each time she was taking in as much of it as she could and about 4 inches were in her mouth and the other 6 were down in her throat but she had a lot of practice and didn't gag. After about 5 minutes of this Mike didn't know how much longer he could go without cumming all over Rachel. 5 seconds later he exploded into Rachel's mouth and down her throat but about 10% of the sperm went out of her mouth and right on her right boob. Without any hesitation Rachel rubbed her nipple with her fingers and got all the cum off and stuck her fingers into her dripping wet pussy and then pulled them out and sucked each one dry. Then she leaned up on her desk and spread them wide to suit Mikes rapidly hardening member to get inside her once he felt it at full attention he went up to her and impaled her repeatedly deep, hard, and fast in her pristine pussy. Rachel cummed before Mike did he was ramming her and she exploded all over his cock.

He pulls out and Rachel has a confused look and said, "what the hell are you doing we aren't done yet!" She tells Mike to sit down in a chair so he sits down and she gives him the most seductive and erotic lap dance ever. She grinded, licked, and gave a little penetration to his still very hard cock. As soon as she was done being a tease she bent over her desk and told him to put it in her ass. He was happy to oblige, he immediately realized that she never had anyone enter her in the ass before just by how tight she was along with the moans she was sending out which was out of just pure ecstasy. Generally when girls get it up the ass they usually do not like it very much even though they ask for it all the time they never really enjoy it, well Rachel loved every single bit of it. After about 5 minutes of him stroking back and forth Rachel felt lil Mike tense up and she told him to pull out and he cummed in her mouth again.

Then they heard the doors downstairs opening back up and the rushed to get dressed before anyone could see what had transpired just a very small amount of time ago. Mike got dressed and went running down to his cubicle to finish the work he was supposed to finish before lunch ended so he was speed reading files and then saw one thing that got his attention, the firms client the plaintiff's testify of rape had been caught on the security cameras and you can hear what had happened. So he copied the security video to a disk and knew he had to go to Harvey and give this to him.


End file.
